Artemis Fowl: The Hacker's Identity
by Trent Glitter
Summary: Artemis is unknowingly hacking into the LEP's server, and Holly's Diary! Can Holly change things, before her deepest secerets are alll reveled?
1. Is it a cold, or maybe a virus?

  
  
Artemis Fowl: The Hacker's Identity.  
  
By Trent Glitter  
  
Summary:  
Some one is hacking into all of the fairies computers, including The LEP's server, and Holly's Diary. Foaly and Holly have to track down the so called " Untraceable Hackmaster" to save the underground. Could the hacker's true identity be a certain boy genius, with no memories of the people he is deceiving?  
  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to the wonderful Mr. Colfer! Hurray!  
  
Yo, this is only my second story. I wrote the really stupid dialogue story, and this is my first good one.  
Please don't flame!  
  
Chapter One: Is it a cold, or maybe a virus?  
  
Holly was awakened by the shrill beeping of her comset. "Eeek!" she yelped. She grabbed the mike. " Uh, Captain Short. What's up?" " Hey, Holly this is Foaly. We need you at the Council room. Turn on your TV, Holly. Something terrible has happened!" Holly looked at her moon-o-meter.  
Then, she hopped to turn on the ancient television. A reporter was standing outside Police Plaza. Holly winced. Oh, no. Some one has taken Root hostage... again. " I'm Gladiola Yellowstem for FBTVS, outside Police Plaza, in downtown Haven, where technical expert, Foaly, has detected an untraceable computer virus. The virus has been announced to have completely taken over the computer, making it impossible to control it. This is Gal-" Holly was out of her house before the report could be finished. She ran down the tunnels in bare feet and pajamas at a breakneck speed, frizzy auburn hair still in a bedraggled look. But, her eyes were not droopy from sleep. They were wide open in fear. Fear. That was an unusual felling for Holly. She burst into the Council room. She took her seat by Trouble Kelp, also in his boxer shorts and tee-shirt. "Hello Holly." he said, placing a hand on hers. They were going out, for about a month now. "I'm fine, thanks." Council member Charades cleared his throat. "Okay, Foal. Watch got for us?" Foal ground his teeth. Unappreciated Genius, all right. "Don't you people watch the news? A VIRUS! I can't make the server work." "Okay. Can't you track it?" It was Grub. Trouble kicked his little brother in the shin. Foaly reached out to strangle him but Holly stopped him. "Okay! We can't track it. So, how are we going to find who planted it?" Foaly smiled. "Okay. That's your job, Short, and Kelp." 

"Oh! Goody! I love stuff like this!" Holly squealed. And, she would be going with Trouble! The perfect mission. Or, so it seemed.

Artemis was bored. And, when he got bored, he usually hacked. He heaved himself of his bed, and crossed the enormous study

To his flat screen computer. He looked for a file so that he could go straight to his favorite. As he was searching through a long list of files, he came to one called " Hey! Open this, genius!" Artemis clicked on it. It had a link right to a place called "LEP MAIN SERVER."

Artemis had no idea who the LEP was, but he decided to go ahead and hack it anyway. He opened another file, heading straight for his favorite little virus. He opened it, put a de-tracer on it, and sent it to this place. _There,_ he thought, sighing, _Now that I've caused mass panic, how about a cup of tea?_ He walked downstairs, unknowing just who he had sent his mass panic to.

So, did you like it? Please review! I 'm working really hard on this one, guys!


	2. Holly's Diary

Wow, gee thanks for all the reviews! Okay, sorry abut the Holly squealing thing. I was writing really quickly. I'll try a bit more this time.

Disclaimer: Ah, I don't own anybody. Phf.

Chapter 2: Holly's Diary

Shuttle, E1:Tara, Haven

Holly was sure Trouble was asleep before she opened up the file titled " Holly's Diary" on her very old laptop. This was private.

_Dear Diary, _she started in pretty Gnomish.

_I'm here on the shuttle with Trouble, getting ready for another one of these missions. Someone was hacking into all of Foaly's computers. This could be bad. Very bad, in fact._

_Somewhere, in the back of my head, I have a feeling it could be Artemis. I don't want it to be, and yet I do. I'm confused._

_Yours,_

_Holly_

Fowl Manor, Ireland

Artemis was having fun manipulating these unknown people. He was playing around with a file labeled " Stuff I have Against Opal Koboi " when a small _ding! _Came from the speakers.

"Oh, what's this?" Artemis whispered. A small file on the right hand corner, labeled " Holly's Diary" was highlighted. He opened it.

_Dear Diary,_

_The only reason I started this diary was because I'm having reservations about mindwiping Artemis. What if that 1 possible that Artemis could turn mean again came true. I could get kicked if Recon. I don't want that too happen. _

_Yours,_

_Holly_

Artemis was puzzled. Or, maybe just startled. His name was in some unknown persons diary, fro heavens sake. And, somewhere in the back of his mind, he remembered a short, pointed eared, red haired girl. He shook it off. He'd never met anyone like that in his life. Phf. He went downstairs to look through a family album. Maybe she was a cousin.

Thank you

I love this story. Don't flame. I fixed the Holly eeeking problem. She was overcome with emotion. Trent Glitter

Its too short, I know.


End file.
